


Powerless

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dark, HUx is taken prisoner, Injured Hux, Out of Character, Poe and Finn take advantage, Poor Hux, Taunting, will probably be deleted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Rebels have taken Hux prisoner. It won't be pretty.





	Powerless

Hux had been taken prisoner, and Poe knew that he was going to enjoy it. 

Oh, yes, the almighty general, who thought himself so above everyone else, who thought he was allowed to send people to their deaths to order whole planets to be destroyed who had no mercy with absolutely anyone or anything even remotely related to the rebellion... And now he was left in his underpants and undershirt, an ocean of white skind, tied to a chair. 

They had blindfolded and gagged him with grey cloth, and had placed in an equally grey engine room,alone. Both him and Kylo Ren had been taken after crashing their shuttle and Hux still had injuries from the crash. Nothing life threatening, just abrassion and cuts, and areas that they were going to bruise and stood out incredibly against the general's too- pale skin. 

There were older scars, too, lines and crosses mounted on the back and arms of the man, that had had healed many many years ago, long before he was part of the First Order's military machinery and bespoke of a very old but deeply rooted mistreatment, and probably went back to his childhood. 

If Poe had been feeling nicer, maybe he would have tried to reach out to Hux's softer more human side, to the abused kid he once was, to try and make him, if not turn, at least atone for some of the things he'd done in the name of that child who was probably not allowed to grow to be who he could have been, away from the poisonous influence of parents and friends that belonged to the empire. 

But Poe was not feeling nice, not at all. Poe was thinking of all the people they had lost since after the Starkiller incindent, of Rose's sister Paige, of all the good people they had lost in Crait and in the transports from their main ship to Crait, of Holdo who had died defending them from this man... And he'd slapped Finn, and NOBODY was allowed to lay a hand on Finn (unless he wanted them to). 

So he threw a sardonic smile in the direction of the General, and tipped the chair, making it balance precarously. He could throw the man into the floor and leave him there if he wanted to. And the mighty general who had had a whole army under him was suddenly rendered powerless. 

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Poe smiled and Hux got even more angry than he already had been. There was pure venom in his eyes. This man had undressed him, gagged him, and now was practically laughing at his predicament. He wanted to try and get out, but he still hurt and felt dizzy from the crash and this man was making him so angry, it made it difficult to think straight. 

"General Hugs himself."  
Hux's anger reached Kylo Ren levels. It knew no bounds. He struggled in his chair, but only managed to hurt himself more. 

"Tsk, tsk, you're not going anywhere, dear General."

Hux started breathing heavily as he realised that indeed, he couldn't, move, couldn't go anywhere. 

"We have much to discuss."

There was a threatening edge to Dameron's words, tinted with an anger he was familiar with. He was looking for retribution, and Hux had done more than enough to make that man very angry. Probably most of the people in the Rebellion didn't even know he'd been taken, so they could do as they pleased with him. They would be more careful with Ren for Leia Organa's sake, but him... Nobody was coming to save him. 

"Let me just call on someone, and then we can start."

Finn was smiling when he saw the General he had despised so much in such a bad situation. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this. 

"Who's in charge now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Pls leave some feedback!


End file.
